This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the Kansas INBRE Bioinformatics Network is to serve the needs of investigators engaged in computationally intensive biomedical research, and to promote education in bioinformatics to students and researchers across the state of Kansas. To accomplish these goals the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core has established and maintains a network of Bioinformatics Cores at the 4 major Kansas research institutions: University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC), University of Kansas in Lawrence (KU-L), Kansas State University (KSU), and Wichita State University (WSU). The specific aims of the Bioinformatics Core in the prior funding period were to: 1) Provide support to research programs in traditional areas of genomic investigation, 2) Expand activities associated with high-throughput genomic analysis made possible through cDNA microarray technology, 3) Implement new approaches for acquiring, managing and analyzing large datasets in support of proteomic and lipidomic research activities, 4) Expand educational programs in bioinformatics at both graduate and undergraduate levels, including access by K-INBRE outreach institutions, and 5) Provide resources for high-end computational processing. By fulfilling these aims, the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core will advance research programs of existing investigators, and contribute to the preparation of the next generation of biomedical researchers.